


Любить чудовище

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Если Джон и ожидал, что, став его бойфрендом, Шерлок изменится, он ошибся. Он все так же невыносим, в том числе в постели.По мотивам заявки кинк-феста 16.15., написано на ФБ-2013 для fandom holmes 2013





	Любить чудовище

Бывает так, что даже в зрелом возрасте, когда, казалось бы, все уже знаешь о себе и сам себе скучен, вдруг находится в душе место для чего-то нового. 

Следовало признать, что в последнее время гетеросексуальность Джона трещала по швам. Он даже мог бы сказать, в какой момент это началось. Как ни смешно, — в кафе у Анджело, с дурацкими свечками и еще более дурацкими намеками, когда они с Шерлоком выслеживали таксиста, и между ними состоялся тот короткий неловкий разговор. Джон так категорично заявил, что он «не гей». А Шерлок так уверенно сказал, что никакие иные отношения, кроме рабочих, его не интересуют. Ни с кем. В тот момент Джон вдруг почувствовал… разочарование. Он не успел задуматься, не успел даже по-настоящему удивиться, потому что события завертелись слишком уж быстро. Ну, а потом… Нет, ему в любом случае не хотелось об этом думать. Но оказалось, что все не так-то просто.

Конечно, можно было бы смириться с присутствием полуодетого Шерлока утром на общей кухне. И не обращать внимания на то, как что-то тает в груди от его сияющего взгляда, когда он находит ответ на очередную загадку. Не замирать от прикосновений и стараться не замечать, как кружится голова и колотится сердце от неожиданного шепота на ухо, когда стучишь по клавишам ноутбука. Он смог бы. Потому что он не гей. А Шерлок… У Шерлока при упоминании о сексе тоска на лице. 

Все перевернулось с ног на голову так внезапно, что Джон даже понять ничего не успел.

Шерлок просто поцеловал его, мимолетно, наспех, но в губы и совсем не по-дружески.

Поцеловал и стремглав сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Джон еще даже дух не перевел, а входная дверь уже захлопнулась, и он так и остался стоять посреди комнаты. Чашка с чаем дрожала в руке, обжигая пальцы. 

А потом — все как всегда, словно ничего и не было. Джон порывался спросить, но каждый раз его что-то останавливало, не мог подобрать слов. И в итоге подумал: ну и не стоит. Кто знает, что движет Шерлоком в каждую конкретную минуту? Как влезть в голову этому социопату и понять, что в ней происходит? 

Он почти успел забыть о случившемся. Почти заставил себя не думать и не вспоминать. Но однажды вечером (Джон как раз дочитал книгу и выключил свет) дверь в его спальню скрипнула, открываясь.

— Шерлок? — Джон приподнялся на локтях, вглядываясь в темноту. И тут матрас сбоку прогнулся под весом устраивающегося на нем друга.

— Что-то не так, Джон? 

— Это моя кровать...

— Я в курсе.

— Какого черта?

— Пффф, иди сюда, — и Шерлок притянул его к себе.

Нет, Джон поначалу даже думал сопротивляться, в конце концов, надо было выяснить, что все это, черт возьми, значит. Но губы Шерлока были такими мягкими и настойчивыми, а руки настолько умелыми, что прекратить и остановиться не было сил.

«Утром, все утром», — это была последняя связная мысль Джона в тот миг, когда его член обхватили горячие губы. Такого минета у него не было никогда и ни с кем. Определенно, Шерлок был гениален во всем. Ну и к черту гетеросексуальность! Все люди бисексуалы, Джон где-то об этом читал. И, отлетая на седьмое небо, он уже не думал ни о чем.

Наутро Джон проснулся в кровати один. В первую минуту мелькнула мысль, что ему все приснилось, но он сам был голый, а у кровати валялся халат Шерлока, и это свидетельствовало, что сном произошедшее не было.

На негнущихся ногах Джон спустился в гостиную.

— Не откажусь от чая, — услышал он из-за газеты вместо приветствия.

— Да я бы тоже... не отказался, — пробормотал Джон и пошел на кухню.

Обычное утро, все как всегда, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Может мы... кхм... обсудим?

— Что именно? — Шерлок удивленно посмотрел, опуская газету.

— Ну... то, что было сегодня ночью.

— Ах, это. Минет, Джон. Просто минет.

— Ты женат на работе.

— Я вроде на тебе вчера и не женился.

Джон усмехнулся. Да уж, то, что Шерлок делал в постели, на свадебную церемонию точно не походило.

— Мне казалось, что такие вещи принято обсуждать. Вдвоем. До того, как... — Джон чувствовал себя невероятно смущенным, сбитым с толку. — Я мог и отказаться.

Шерлок только пожал плечами.

— Ты не отказался, даже напротив. И какой смысл тратить время на разговоры? Это же просто минет, Джон. Вот лучше посмотри, эти идиоты опять пропустили важную деталь! — Шерлок протянул Джону газету. — Лестрейд совсем меня не слушал вчера, так что допивай чай и едем: они взяли не того человека.

В эту ночь Джон спал один. 

Шерлок заявился к нему в спальню через неделю, снова в одном халате, небрежно бросил на тумбочку презервативы и тюбик со смазкой, скинул халат и забрался под одеяло. 

Джон сел на кровати, сложив руки на груди.

— Ты ничего не хочешь объяснить? — он старался выглядеть серьезным, но удавалось не слишком — раскинувшийся рядом Шерлок и воспоминания о его губах и руках слабо способствовали разговору, на который Джон вначале рассчитывал.

— Господи, Джон, мы же уже все обсудили... — Шерлок устало вздохнул, взял презерватив и протянул Джону. — Но если хочешь, изволь. Ты облизываешь губы, когда я просто прохожу мимо или наклоняюсь к тебе, ты пожираешь глазами мою задницу с самой первой встречи, у тебя дрожат руки, когда я до тебя дотрагиваюсь, а сейчас у тебя стоит, хотя я ничего еще и не сделал, а просто лег в твою постель. И в прошлый раз проблем с эрекцией ты не испытывал. Все эти мелочи точно указывают, что ты не против, поэтому не трать время. Я тоже хочу получить свою долю. В прошлый раз было недостаточно, так как я испытываю куда больше удовольствия от стимуляции простаты. И да, ты возбуждаешь меня не меньше, чем я тебя, если тебе это интересно.

Джон забыл как дышать. Он теребил в руках блестящую упаковку презерватива и чувствовал, как с каждым словом Шерлока его член наливается все сильнее, оттягивая пижамные штаны. Ох ты ж, чертов гений, ну, будь по-твоему! И Джон решительно разделся, разорвал обертку и раскатал презерватив по члену. Шерлок издал облегченный вздох и раскинул длинные ноги, совершенно неприлично предлагая себя.

Джон хотел быть осторожным, нежным, но Шерлок явно был расположен к иному. Вцепившись пальцами в его плечи, обвивая ногами за талию, он даже снизу умудрялся доминировать и управлять, и Джон отпустил себя полностью. Ни с одной женщиной он себе такого не позволял, но с Шерлоком, похоже, можно было все, и это было… великолепно. Во всяком случае, тот выгибался так страстно и так громко стонал, что Джон беспокоился, что соседи начнут стучать в стену. 

И в оргазме Шерлок был просто неотразим. Джон с трудом удерживал его в руках, задыхался вместе с ним, целовал взмокшие виски и просто с ума сходил от вида напряженной шеи, от красных пятен на щеках, от хриплых криков. Шерлок кончал долго и красиво, закусывая губы, крепко сжимаясь вокруг члена Джона, а потом распластался по кровати, опустошенный, и Джону пришлось заканчивать как можно быстрее. 

Сердце еще билось очень быстро, дыхание не успокоилось, когда Джон услышал сорванный голос.

— Будет лучше, если ты с меня сползешь: мне нужен телефон.

Джон удивленно поднял голову.

— Что, прости? — он скатился на бок, а Шерлок свесился с кровати и принялся шарить рукой по полу, нащупывая в халате телефон.

— Я понял, как она его убила, мне срочно нужно позвонить Лестрейду. Пока он выбьет ордер на обыск, мы как раз успеем немного отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок… Ну давай же, возьми ты трубку, сколько можно ждать? — Шерлок раздраженно комкал пальцами край простыни.

— Шерлок, два часа ночи... 

— Ну и что?.. О, ну наконец-то! Чем ты там был занят? Нет, мне было не до сна, знаешь ли. Да, я нашел: она подмешала яд в его зубную пасту. Господи, да с помощью шприца! Просто возьмите ее на анализ и проверьте. Конечно, она уничтожила тюбик, но на кафеле в ванной должны остаться частицы. Бери ордер, я буду через полчаса.

Обескураженный Джон сначала лежал, а потом сел. Шерлок, разговаривающий с инспектором резким тоном, совсем не походил на того пылкого любовника, которого он еще пять минут назад сжимал в объятиях. На того, кто чуть ли не рассудок терял, отдаваясь ему. И это почему-то… заводило. 

Шерлок закончил разговор, а потом вскочил и выбежал из спальни так быстро, что Джон и глазом моргнуть не успел. 

— Пять минут на сборы, Джон! — раздалось в тишине ночного дома, и Джон в сердцах хлопнул ладонью по матрасу и выругался про себя.

Только когда они ехали в такси, до Джона по-настоящему начало доходить, что между ними произошло. И если после минета это еще не было так очевидно, то сейчас они уж точно стали любовниками. Боже, от этой мысли Джона бросило сначала в жар, потом в холод. А невозмутимый Шерлок сидел рядом и лишь постукивал пальцами по обивке двери, если и беспокоясь, то разве что из-за ограничения скорости движения на дороге.

Частицы пасты с ядом они нашли. И потом еще была масса всего интересного: запутанные преступления сыпались на Лондон как из рога изобилия. Шерлок был в ударе и явно счастлив, только что не подпрыгивал от радости, мчась на очередную встречу с Лестрейдом.

А по ночам стал приходить к Джону все чаще. Пару раз даже оказывался в постели раньше него самого.

Они перепробовали все возможные позы: казалось, этот асексуал знал наизусть Камасутру. Во всяком случае, такого секса у Джона раньше никогда не было, да он и мечтать о таком не мог. 

Джон даже смирился с тем, что после оргазма Шерлок не засыпал на его плече, а вскакивал и снова куда-то уносился или начинал долго разглагольствовать о делах, мешая самому Джону расслабиться и насладиться послевкусием.

— Черт, Джон, бактерии! — и это в то мгновение, когда Джон только-только взял нужный темп, навалившись на Шерлока на столе в гостиной.

— Ты не мог вспомнить об этом раньше? — раздраженно зашипел ему на ухо Джон, надеясь все же продолжить.

— Я думал, ты управишься быстрее! Слезай, ты сможешь закончить и так, а у меня там реакция!

— И не подумаю! — Джон толкнулся несколько раз, Шерлок застонал, выгнулся, а потом вдруг вывернулся из-под него и метнулся в ванную.

Джон сполз на пол — так его еще никто не обламывал. Нет, всякое, конечно, бывало, но чтобы в самый разгар! Эрекция стремительно слабела, Джон стянул уже ненужный презерватив, вымыл руки и скрылся в спальне до утра. Дверь запер на ключ, но Шерлок к нему и не рвался.

Несколько дней Джон злился и почти не разговаривал с Шерлоком, но потом понял, что начинает по нему скучать. Это раздражало, это мучило, это, в конце концов, было просто глупо — скучать вместо того, чтобы злиться! Он боролся с собой и, возможно, победил бы, но… Сердиться на Шерлока долго было невозможно.

Через пару дней они возвращались домой через Риджентс-парк, и Шерлок, как всегда внезапно, вдруг уволок Джона за дерево и рухнул на колени. 

— Шерлок! Черт, ты с ума сошел? — проговорил Джон, но тут же замолчал, потому как тот с явным удовольствием уже втянул в рот его член. Джон только и успел подумать о том, что, слава Богу, на улице темно и в парке никого нет.

Когда Шерлок поднялся, довольно облизываясь и застегивая свои брюки, Джон, переводя дух, все-таки спросил:

— Это было извинение?

Недоуменно взлетевшие вверх брови Шерлока разрушили это предположение. Впрочем, после этого случая Шерлок все же вел себя лучше, по крайней мере, больше не пытался сбежать в разгар секса и дожидался, пока Джон кончит. Хотя и не стеснялся поторапливать, если на него снисходило очередное озарение.

— Ты не мог бы не брать с собой в постель телефон? Бывают моменты, когда не так просто остановиться, знаешь ли, — Джон вскинул бедра вверх, словно намереваясь пробить насквозь сидящего на нем любовника.

— Пффф, за одну минуту ничего не случилось... аххх, да, вот так... сильнее, — и Шерлок отбросил телефон в сторону, но его судьба сейчас волновала Джона меньше всего.

Оргазм был яркий, но на душе отчего-то скребли кошки.

— Шерлок, люди так себя не ведут!

— Как?

— Когда два человека занимаются любовью...

— Ты хотел сказать сексом?

— Да, Шерлок, сексом, пусть так... они не отвлекаются на работу и прочее.

— О, люди много чего не делают. Не вижу смысла уподобляться особям с ограниченным интеллектом. Мой мозг не перестает функционировать, когда я возбужден. Почему должно быть иначе, не понимаю?

— Ох, Шерлок... — Джон прикрыл глаза рукой и отвернулся. Минут через пять Шерлок тихонько встал и ушел к себе.

Джон долго не мог уснуть. Он размышлял, а стоит ли вообще пытаться переделать Шерлока. В конце концов, секс у него теперь был регулярный, восхитительный и потрясающий, как и все остальное в его жизни, связанное с Шерлоком. И когда тот не отвлекался и не начинал елозить, торопясь закончить все поскорее, он был так хорош, так прекрасен и отзывчив, что ни о ком лучше него Джон и мечтать не мог. А то, что в любовнике вдруг в самое неподходящее время просыпался детектив, можно было и потерпеть... С другой стороны, Джон же не заваливался в спальню с ноутбуком, не пытался вести в постели свой блог и заблаговременно отключал телефон, чтобы его ничто не отвлекало. 

Идея пришла в голову сама собой.

— Ты тут? — Шерлок удивленно смотрел на Джона, лежащего на его кровати. — Я искал тебя наверху.

— Если бы ты услышал, что я сказал тебе полчаса назад, не пришлось бы подниматься.

— Я работал.

— Да, я видел, — Джон откинул одеяло приглашающим жестом.

— Почему ты тут?

— Видишь ли, мне хотелось бы сегодня все поменять. Я начал с места, а дальше догадывайся сам, ты же умный!

Шерлок нахмурился и огляделся.

— Оу! Ты хочешь сказать...

— Да, Шерлок, сегодня сверху ты! И только от тебя зависит, не вспомню ли я о чем-нибудь важном и интересном. — Джон демонстративно положил телефон на подушку рядом с собой и кинул Шерлоку презерватив. — Действуй!


End file.
